


Star Magic

by my_melody



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi-Dumbledore, Bi-Sexual, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Young!Albus Dumbledore, inappropriate use of magic, young!Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_melody/pseuds/my_melody
Summary: 1928 , LondonCollapsed at the front gates of Hogwarts. The last place she thought she would find herself in. From a fatal battle leaving her clinging onto life by a thin, fragile string, comes the curious Professor Dumbledore at her aid.Unfortunately, all she remembers is her name, and the powerful wizard that is Grindelwald.On what is to be a long journey of re-learning magic at Hogwarts, falling off broomsticks, sneaking off into the forbidden forest, and having quarrel with the Ministry if Magic, and slowly sprouting feelings for the cheeky man that is Dumbledore, Farah finds herself at a place that she can somewhat finally call home.However, a dark force joins hand in hand with Grindelwald and both only have one goal.The end of her and Dumbledore.





	1. What Is A Hogwarts?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first piece I’ve written for AO3. I’ve done small fanfics in the past, but I’m finally writing something a bit longer. This is a somewhat slow burn with Dumbledore. (Also, since I have an unhealthy obsession with Jude Law, Lol, he made me fall hard for young Dumbledore. He will be bi-sexual here for the sake of the story and somewhat keeping his original sexuality. There will be mentions of him and Grindelwald!)

January 27th, 1927

What had happened? Everything was so...blurred out. Immense pain pounded inside my head as the bright sunlight entered the room, which was quite big now that I noticed with slightly more opened eyelids. As my eyes adjusted to the light, they also adjusted to take in my surroundings. An infirmary. What in the hell happened to me to end up in such a place?

"I see you have woken. How are you feeling?"

A man's voice came from my right side. Slowly, I turned my head over ever so slightly, eyes making out what at first was a blurry image of a man, but now after adjusting, he sat there clear as day. Worried blue eyes stared into my squinting grays. The man had a full beard, well kept, and wore a grey vest with matching trousers. Who exactly was this man? Perhaps he knows what happened to me.

"Too bright. All of it. May I ask...who are you exactly?", I asked with quite a raspy voice. I clear my throat in hopes of sounding a bit more kept together.

"Albus Dumbledore. I am a professor here at Hogwarts. That is quite an interesting accent you have. Just where are you from Miss...well, now that I have told you who I am, please do tell me who you are. Fair trade, wouldn't you agree?", he asks with a cheeky smile, elbow on his crossed leg, chin in hand.

"I'm Farah. What is a Hogwarts? I'm sorry, but, that sounds like a disease If I'm to be honest.", I answer with a clearer voice this time. He lightly chuckles, then sits up all the way, tilts his head to the side and looks at me with the warmest eyes. Perhaps I just find them warm because no one has looked at me with kind intentions in ages. 

"Oh dear, Hogwarts is not a disease. It is a school, more specifically a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Now may you please tell me where you are from to not have heard of this school?"

"Oh, I see. And, ehm, I am from everywhere really. I travel a lot. I grew up amongst the stars. My accent is due to speaking so many languages and dialects. It is somewhat in my blood to know them all.", I say in upmost honesty. His amused expression jumps to confusion, then right back to amusement. When I only stared back at him with a look that said 'I am seriously serious', his face goes right back to confusion.

"You did hit your head earlier...this must be an aftershock.", he said with a sigh, mumbling the last part to himself. I open my mouth to argue back, however he beats me to it. "No no, you get rest now. I want your mind to be in the right place when Mcgonagall and I talk to you later. Rest well Miss Feera.", he says, then gets up to leave. As he is walking back, I notice a small green...creature on the back of his shoulder.

"Dumbledore!", I call out for him, and he stops just before going out the big doors, turning his head and looking at me with a raised brow. "There is a...twig looking creature on you." He looks confused at first, then looks down at his shoulder and his eyebrows rise in surprise, then relax with the smile forming on his face.

"Ah yes, thank you. Newt must be looking for this little fella. You rest now. I will be back in an hour.", he responds, then leaves out the big doors. What was that little creature? Who is Newt? Also, who is Mcgonagall? I realize my headache is only getting worse as I ask myself too many questions, and so I shut my eyes. I suppose resting for a bit will do some good. 

________

18:00 

I find myself slowly being awoken from my deep sleep by a soft voice, soon able to hear the words clearly.

"Come on Farah, I need you awake for me."

"Perhaps she needs to sleep for the night."

"It is only six in the evening. She must eat soon anyways."

The two voices went back and forth for a bit. I knew one was Dumbledore, however, the other was unfamiliar. A woman's voice. My eyes finally decided to open, although not struggling as much as last time due to the room being less lit up. A groan escapes me as a sharp pang of pain attacks my head, eyes squeezing shut. Firm hands grab my shoulders, and I slowly open my eyes, only to meet them with those same blues.

"Are you alright? Is your head bothering you?", he asks with concern very clear in his tone. 

"Yeah.", is unfortunately all I could mutter at the moment. He looks down as if thinking deeply, then let's go of my shoulders and holds out his hand.

"Albus, are you sure she can walk? Oh, I am sorry dear, I must introduce myself. I am Professor Mcgonagall.", the young women turns to me with a smile. I manage to nod in acknowledgement and smile back, words not being able to properly leave me.

"I will help her arranged room, and then the dining hall later. You must be hungry, yes?", he asks as I grab his hand. He helps me up to my feet. It is just now that I notice what I have been wearing. I am dressed in soft white pijamas with matching slippers. Since when was I stripped out of my clothes and put into these? Still so many questions I have.

"Ehm, yes. I guess I am. Thank you.", I say as he puts a hand on my back, guiding me to walk towards the doors along with him. He hums in acknowledgement and we soon make our way out of the doors and into a big hall. I see some children and teens in these long black robes lounging around. Witches and Wizards is what I'm guessing they are. "Is this a cult school?", I ask out of curiosity, but mostly humor. 

"Heavens no. That's not exactly my taste. Trust me, you will love Hogwarts after I show it to you.", he says with a reassuring smile. I nod in agreement and speak no more. We make our way to a smaller door, compared to the ones of the infirmary at least, and he leads me inside. It is what seems to be a dormitory, however, quite grand even though from the outside it would have seemed to be small. "In the closet is clothes I arranged for you. I took measurements earlier, so no worries about the fitting. I will be outside your door in an hour to escort you to dinner. Till then.", he says, then takes his leave.

 

He...took my measurements?  
______

19:00

He may be a cheeky man, but I have to admit, Dumbledore's got style. He had arranged on the right side of the closet what seemed to be white button-up blouses and grey skirts. Was he expecting me to study here? I'm far too old to pass as a student, perhaps just a seventh year at most.

On the left side were beautiful gowns. One in particular caught my eye, and so I pulled it out and my eyes went wide. A long, deep navy blue, satin gown with a long cape attached. Simply stunning. He really does have taste. However, I put it back and remember that it is just dinner, not a banquet, and so I look in the middle rack of the closet towards the more casual clothes. After some peeking here and there, I choose what seems to me as appropriate.

A long wide-sleeved blouse in a beautiful deep maroon, and a loose black chiffon skirt that fell to my mid-calf. I topped it all of with little black flats that were on a bottom shelf along with other shoes.  
I would have to thank Dumbledore for treating me, a complete stranger, with such kindness and consideration. Perhaps a gift from Diagon Alley?

I refresh my face and give my teeth a quick brush in the bathroom, then brush out my hair. I really do need a hair cut. This long nuisance has been going on long enough. Someday soon. I whip up a quick charm that braids my hair down my back.

After my hair, I examine my face. My under-eyes are just...horrendous. I don't see any makeup anywhere, although I don't really expect to since Dumbledore said he was the one that arranged everything, however, a small object does catch my eye. Sitting on top of the drawer is what seems to be a lipstick tube. I pick it up to examine, and then twist the cap off, revealing a deep brownish red. Perfect.

__

About ten minutes later a knock came at the door, and so I went to answer. There stood Dumbledore in what was now a deep purple set of trousers and a vest, along with a black shirt underneath. His smile, cheeky as ever, put me at ease, and so without a word, I leave the room and walk with him down a random hall of the school. 

"I don't know if you have done this, so it may seem a bit odd, but just trust me.", he says this while holding out his hand. I look down at his hand, then to his eyes with a raised brow. I sigh and take his word for it. The moment I placed my hand on his, I felt an intense gust of wind and in one second, we are outside these grand doors. Feeling a bit of whiplash, I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose, hoping for some comfort.

"Never do that again.", I say in the most serious tone I could muster, but fail miserably when a light-hearted laugh leaves me. 

"Hm, I think not. You'll get used to it, I promise.", he says with his cheeky-as-ever smile and leads me to the doors. They automatically open as if on queue, magic of course, and my eyes go wide at all of it. Lit candles float from the ceiling, long tables filled with various types of dishes, and beautiful decor as well. If only I had the chance to attend such a school as a child. Although, I don't remember any of my younger years. The thought turns my face from fascination, to stillness and sadness. Dumbledore must have noticed because he pulls me to the side into a corner, also letting others pass by.

"What's bothering you?", he asks, with now the most serious expression I've seen from him all day.

"Small thoughts. They don't matter much. Let's sit?", I answer, in hopes that he won't push anymore questions. He raises a brow and hums in disapproval, but gets the hint at my discomfort and holds out his arm. I interlock mine with his, and soon we are sitting at one long table at the very end of the dining hall, facing all of the students. Feeling a bit self-conscious by being front and center of so many strangers, I look down at my lap, avoiding any awkward eye contact. 

"Chin up, they don't bite, and neither do I. What would you like to have this evening Miss Farah?", he asks while leaning his elbow on the table, chin in hand facing me. 

"Well, I don't eat meat. So anything that isn't that will do."

"I see. A vegetarian are we?"

I chuckle lightly and nod. At least he hasn't judged me, like so many others have. 

___

Soon after dinner is over, the students have gone off to their house lounges or some already off to bed. Dumbledore and I take the long way by walking back to my room. Thank gods; I wouldn't want whiplash two times in one day. Dumbledore suddenly stops in his tracks. and turns to me with a rather serious expression.

“Farah, I know you most likely do not have anywhere else to go, but I feel a great potential in you that I cannot explain, so I am asking, will you stay and learn here at Hogwarts? I know that you are some years in age over the eldest students here, however, I can make it work for you. I just have this feeling."

"Dumbledore, I-"

"Albus. Call me Albus for now, however, in class, you must address me as Dumbledore.", he says teasingly with that smile of his. "What do you say?"

"I'm willing to try. Thank you, Albus."

He took a deep breath in, perhaps as a sign of relief in my answer, and his smile couldn't possibly get any wider, but it did. 

"I will make sure that Hogwarts treats you right. Tomorrow, we will see just how much magic you know. Meet me at my office at eight in the morning."

"Eight? In the morning? I'm sorry Dumble-, I mean Albus, but I can't possibly wake up that early."

"Then I will come to you. Good night Feerah.", he says all too fast and gives me a small wink, then apparates away. This man, I swear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a cheeky Dumbledore. Who doesn’t? ;)


	2. Like Professor, Like Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spells, Wand-Hunting, Apparating dizziness, and Haunting Memories from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve somewhat bended Lumos in this, as I will with some other spells/charms, so please bare with me! Things are getting more intimate y’all, but not too spicy yet.

“Just how much do you know? Your memory isn’t exactly, well, there...however, I want to see what you have for me so far. Go ahead and try anything on me.”

His cheeky smirk encourages me, and so I position his wand pointing straight ahead. I was shocked when he handed it to me, even for a short demonstration like this, I didn’t think he would trust me like so.

“Expelliarmus.”, I say quickly, yet calmly, however not fast enough. He blocks the attack with...his hand? Just how powerful is this wizard to able to use hand magic?

“Not bad, however, not fast enough. Now, try a charm on me. Any kind will do.” 

I sigh, a bit frustrated already. This time, I let the wand down at my side, and give the “I-Give-Up” look, turning around and walking towards the door. I hear light footsteps slowly follow behind me.

“Farah? I’m sorry if that was harsh in any way shape or form. I’m just used to speaking like that with the students and I-“

“Petrificus Totalus!”, I say louder this time, suddenly turning around with a quick flick of my wrist. Either it didn’t work and he just looks shocked, or perhaps it did and he can’t move a muscle. Not a word escapes his mouth, and I see he begins to fall backwards. I quickly point out my wand, slowly bringing him to the floor, then squat down next to him, looking down into those blues.

“Fast enough for you Dumbledore?”, I say with that same smirk he does. A taste of his own medicine. He manages to pull a slightly amused expression. I take advantage of his vulnerable position and stand over him, one leg on either side of his torso and glare down with the most intimidating face I could manage, crossing my arms. “Hmm, the great wizard Dumbledore, paralyzed and vulnerable at my feet. What should I do with you?”, I say in a teasing manner, obviously joking. However, I don’t believe he has taken this as a joke. The spell must have already worn off, considering how strong he is, and he suddenly grabs both of my ankles, making me jump in surprise.

“Oh love, you don’t want to play this little game with me. Defense against the dark arts isn’t always about magic. It can get...”, he suddenly pushes me into the floor and quickly stands up, pressing his foot down onto my abdomen, “...a bit physical.”

I quirk up an eyebrow and look at him quite amused. Handing over his wand, he helps me up with the same hand, pulling me in a little to close to his chest for comfort. I try and back away to give him more space, but he only tightens his grip on my hand, keeping me in place.

“Farah, listen...I-“

The doors suddenly burst open, revealing a very flustered and angry Mcgonagall. 

“Albus! Those boys are fighting again in the courtyard. Remius and Hafford...Oh, I am so sorry If I have just interrupted...this.”, Mcgonagall says as she points her finger in a circular motion at us. She looks directly at Dumbledore now and urges him to go with her. He sighs, and let’s go of my wrist.

“We will continue everyday from now on, when I have time of course. I see great potential in you Farah. Might even make you a student here. Till then.”, he says with a warm smile, then makes his way out with Mcgonagall. 

These next couple of weeks will surely be interesting.

______

“If I can’t even do the most basic of spells, then how will I ever catch up!”, I sigh, frustrated, almost ready to give up. How in the hell can I manage advanced spells but cannot even execute the simplest of them all?

“Maybe...it’s the wand? What if it just wasn’t truly for you? You execute the techniques perfectly but yet your spells are just off. Even with the ones you could already do. We need to get you a different wand that agrees with you more.”, Dumbledore reassured me with a comforting hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, then to the left of the room, looking out onto the courtyard filled with students lounging around on their breaks. 

“I wish I’d gone here as a kid. Would’ve made my life a lot easier.”

“Don’t say that. You are perfectly perfect the way you are right now. Good magic or not, you will be an exceptional witch one day.”

I hum in acknowledgement and tuck my wand into my robes inner pocket. He let’s go of my shoulder and goes to grab his trench coat and hat, then walks back to me and holds out his arm to interlock mine with. 

“Not this again! You know how disoriented I can get.”

“You’ll be fine. Let’s go.”, he says with a smirk, and before I could complain any further, he interlocks his arm with mine. In only a few seconds, we are at Diagon Alley.

“Albus, long time no see! What brings you here today?”, a man around the age of Dumbledore says, walking around his desk to us.

“Gervaise, always good to see you. You see, I have a special witch in need of a special wand. It’s a bit of a complicated situation, but may we have a look around and test some wands out?”

“Yes, of course. Go right ahead, and come to me with any questions if you so have.”

Dumbledore nods in acknowledgment, and then we make our way down the narrow halls of the store, shelves reaching all the way up to the ceiling, filled to the brim with wands. 

“Well, this may take a while, but, I promise we will find what’s for you.”, he says with a reassuring smile.

“Yeah yeah, now let’s get to it. Shall we?”

“We shall.”

___

“These damn things hate me!”, I finally yell in frustration, roughly slamming a wand down onto a table we found in the back. I sit down with a groan, leaning my head back, closing my eyes in hopes of finding my happy place. Suddenly I feel warm fingertips on my chin, pulling my head down to meet those familiar blues. He was kneeling on the floor, looking up at me with true concern. Even he knew I was hopeless. 

“There’s one more. Although, it is a very advanced wand, and personality wouldn’t recommend it to a beginner, but I don’t really think you’re too much of a beginner.”, he says with his cheeky smirk, then grabs my hand and places on it, a wand.

“What kind is it?”

“Red oak wood, thirteen inches in length, and quite flexible. One more thing. The core is...Phoenix feather. I thought it would only be right If I were to hand it to you. It’s alliance is rather hard to win, so this could either go very well, or very badly. Now. Get into position and try again.”

I sigh, but get up anyways and hold the wand firmly, pointing towards a lamp without light. We went through many, for this must be the twelfth one. Footsteps come around the corner and I stop immediately as I am about to cast Lumos for what seemed like the hundredth time.

“Is that the wand? Are you sure this is a good idea? I’m not worried about the lamps anywhere, but rather, for her.”, Gervaise says to Dumbledore with clear concern. 

“She can do it...I really hope so.”, he says back, the last part sounding more like a mumble to himself. I take a deep breath and relax my body. I have yet to feel small shocks of electricity or intense heat from the wand, so I guess that’s a good sign? I close my eyes in fear, slightly cowering my body away from my extended hand holding the wand as it points to the dark lamp, and finally...

“Lumos.”

At first nothing. I slowly open my eyes, and the lamp did not change one bit. Of course, why would it? I begin to turn around until a spark of light catches my eye. Turning to the lamp, it begins to light up, more and more, as well as the wand tip. It begins to turn into a red-hue of a light, becoming so powerful that wind begins to swirl around where I stand, papers flying all around. I stare at the light in awe, and then suddenly it all stops. I quickly turn to Dumbledore, In search of some kind of reaction or answer as to what the hell just happened. Did it work?

“I wouldn’t believe it with my own eyes, but here it is.”, Gervaise exasperates. 

“She is special, didn’t I tell you?”, Dumbledore says in a joking matter, but seems somewhat in disbelief. 

“What...is this?”, I ask, somewhat scared.

“Farah and I will go back now. Thank you Gervaise, for your time, patience, and lamps. Till’ then old friend.”

“Yes, of course. Any...time.”, he says, rather astonished.

“Dumbledore, what does this mea-Oh please!”, I was about to ask, but as I realize he grabbed my shoulder and began to aparate I immediately freak out. A few seconds later we are at one of the massive halls of Hogwarts. Feeling a little lightheaded, I squat down and try to catch my breath. “Why must you do that without warning!”

“Technically I did, but forget that. You made a Phoenix wand submit to you in one use of a spell, Farah. This is very...different. Of course it will still need to get used to you, but still. You are just...phenomenal. You are simply just extraordinary! So much potential. You remind me of...”, he seemed content and full of life with his words, but then it quickly died down with that last statement. I tilt my head in confusion, and quickly get up.

“I remind you of who?”, I ask, genuinely concerned. I’ve never seen him with a more serious expression. It even seemed somewhat sad. 

“Nobody. Forget that last part.”, he quickly says, then turns around and begins to walk down the hall, seemingly to no specific destination.

“Dumbledore, please!”, I call for him, but he disregards my words and suddenly aparates away. I can only guess he’s gone to his office. Okay, let’s see. He has been teaching me how to apparate, and I did nail it at certain distances, so maybe, just maybe I can go to him. I close my eyes to save myself from dizziness, and do it quickly. I find myself in a frenzy of confusion and blurriness, but quickly snap myself out of it and look around. Damn it, now where am I? He can’t be too far. 

I walk around a corner and that familiar door soon comes into my sight. Picking my feet up faster, I approach his office door and gently knock. No response. I do it again. No response. I know he’s in there! I knock three times, however, very harshly now. Heavy footsteps come close to the door, and it swings open, reveling a rather disheveled version of the man I know, now with unfamiliar blues. It seems as though he had been crying. My heart sinks at the sight.

“Albus. I’m sorry If I pushed it. Really, I am.”

“No, it’s alright. Just silly thoughts I can’t seem to get rid of. Come in. I will tell you everything, since you only deserve the truth.”

 

____

Albus was a much more emotional and wounded man than I had thought. He told me everything. 

Gellert Grindelwald. The Deathly Hollows. 

Ariana Dumbledore.

I held his head in my arms as he leaned down against me, running my hands through his hair to somewhat comfort him, as I would to a wounded child. 

“Did you love him?”

“With all my heart.”

“Did he love you?”

“I like to believe he did, but of course, I never truly knew what was going on in that mind of his. Now, I know better. He must be stopped, but I can’t be the one to do it. We promised to never turn on each other. A blood pact.”

“Why do I remind you of him?”

“Well, for one you have the color of his hair...”, he says with a light chuckle, “...but you are also powerful. I didn’t really want to tell you this, nor did I know how to, but when I met you at the infirmary, I felt immense power coming from you. Although you may not remember anything before that day, I’m sure that you were an outstanding witch. I felt that pull to your power as I had for Gellert. You, however, are so very kind, humble, and don’t seek for power. You just want to do the right thing.”

“I guess so. Well, enough of this, okay? I don’t want you to emotionally torment yourself with these memories.”

He sits up straight, removing his head from my hold, but stays rather close, shoulder to shoulder, and turns to me. A warm hand lightly cups the side of my face, and those warm blues look straight into my grays.

“So caring. You are phenomenal, you know that?”, he says in a gentle tone while lightly stroking his thumb on my cheek. “Never let anyone take advantage of you. Never let anyone hurt you. Never let anyone tell you that they deserve you, because in reality, they do not. You are too beautiful of a soul.”

“Albus...I-...thank you. I don’t usually get compliments, but uhm, yeah. Same for you.”, I say back, rather nervously from how he’s touching me.

“No. My soul is not beautiful. It is tainted.”, he lets out a short breath and averts his eyes. I place one finger on his chin, slightly tugging it so he can look back to me, and so he does.

“Nobody’s perfect.”

“But you may just be.”, he says back, and my heart flutters.

It seemed as though time had stopped. Only the sound of our heavy hearts beating, light breathing, and clothes ruffling as we moved closer into each others touch. Lips so close I could feel his breath upon me, and suddenly, shock, as if electricity had began running through my veins had me screaming in pain. I cripple away from him, body almost paralyzed from movement, and curl into myself. 

Surely he must be calling for my name, but it sounded so distant. Farther and farther away, it faded. Everything was blurry, disoriented. I felt sick to my stomach as my head began pounding. Warmth embraces me, but I cannot keep awake any longer.

Everything is white.


End file.
